Nuestro Soneto del Cisne
by Weiss-Sama
Summary: Dos lados opuestos, con el paso del tiempo se conocerán su lado intimo que poco a poco las unirá. Yuzu, viene a la fiesta preparada por la gran familia Aihara, conoce a la chica misteriosa que su vida cambiaría gracias a su raro secreto. Por cierto, en mi historia es HaruminxNina no tiene opción el FF de añadirle


Capítulo 1

Eine geburt von Märchens

Los Aihara, son reconocidos por el público por satisfacer la necesidad del ser humano. Los dueños de las empresas son muy amables en dar el trato hacia a ellos sin embargo el dueño, Shou Aihara a pesar del gran éxito que ha tenido durante generaciones se ha escondido la verdad del cómo ha podido subsistir, el repugnante secreto que mantiene a salvo de su hija.

Desde su nacimiento, todo ha sido un caos… Apenas supieron de su existencia hubieron muchos atentados en matarla, su crianza no fue normal todo fue bajo el régimen de las estrictas reglas.

Su madre murió, en proteger a su hija a los 5 años en manos del líder de está mafia enfurecida hacia los Aihara. Shou, no pudo soportarlo más, se dedicó solamente a emborracharse, para cuando estaba sobrio se iba al trabajo, por lo cual ya no puede cuidar más de su hija, después de ese incidente trágico le ha trastornado de por vida, por ende dejó a cargo a las personas que son realmente confiables en cuidado de la niña.

Han pasado 15 años…

Y hoy es muy especial, es la fiesta de bienvenida a los nuevos vecinos que se van integrando al barrio. Todo dirigido y hecho por la familia más rica del mundo por los Aihara. Siendo parte de ello la anfitriona la mismísima hija de Shou Aihara, la magnificencia Mei Aihara su atractiva presencia se destacaba por toda el lugar en donde ella recorría, lástima que su belleza no le acompañe con su manera de ser es agria.

Es severamente fría, no es de muchas palabras, se destaca por su inteligencia y puede ser muy desagradable si la encuentras de mal humor. Allí, se encontraba la hermosa peli negra sentada en su trono con sus ojos cerrados pareciera que durmiera con todo ese escándalo del cual solo quería irse de allí, pero su padre le ha ordenado mantenerse al margen, en ese instante en la fiesta de las mascaradas se escuchó una balada muy romántica y muchos varones la invitaban a bailar, pero ella les rechazaba su invitación ya que no es una mujer fácil de tratar.

–Patanes... –musito y les negaba con la cabeza, miro de reojo al público hasta que vio algo interesante. –

–¡A donde se ha metido Harumin!. –dijo una rubia muy exaltada y pérdida. –

Una rubia de ojos esmeralda buscaba a su mejor amiga por entre medio de todas las personas, empujando y pidiendo disculpas al mismo tiempo. No sabía que hacer si quedarse o simplemente retirarse de ese lugar, ya que es la primera vez que ha asistido a un evento tan elegante.

–Que haré ahora… Harumin me ha dejado plantada siendo ella la que me ha invitado… –se acomodaba su máscara que portaba en sus ojos. –

–Ah... - rodo los ojos y su vista poso en las parejas que bailaban la balada. –

–Soy la única tonta aquí que no deb... –quedo perpleja hasta que se dio la vuelta y choco con un señor. –

–Disculpe señorita, ¿Se encuentra bien?. –preocupado el señor que ayudo a levantar a la rubia. – ese vestido... –susurro para el mismo. –

-Estoy bien, me estaba dirigiéndome para salir de aquí. -Se pone de pie y le sonríe algo dolida.–

–Espere señorita antes de que se marche baile conmigo. –le tomo por el brazo y la llevo hacia al centro de la pista de baile con una sonrisa de malicia.–

Mientras se dio este inesperado giro para Yuzu Okogi, una energética chica, carismática, glamorosa que disfruta lo mejor de sus días cotidianos con sus amigas de la infancia Harumin y Nina, en este baile su vida cambiara permanentemente.

–¡E-espere un minuto, yo no quiero bailar!. –exclamó alterada tratando de retroceder en no entrar a la pista de baile.–

–¿Qué hace ese espía en la fiesta de mi padre?. –la peli negra enfadada observo de como forcejeaba a la rubia.–

Mei se dirigió con mucha prisa a la pista de baile sin antes tomo la copa de vino de una charola de un garzón que estaba ofreciéndoles de beber a los invitados. Sus ojos llenos de furia parecían que iba a desterrar un caos en cualquier momento, el señor actuando tan normal hasta que le hizo una zancadilla a la pobre Yuzu quedando en ridículo en el piso. Mientras todos comenzaron a reírse, la peli negra mordiéndose su labio inferior por contener su enojo.

–Ahora es el momento de marcharme. –murmuro el señor peli castaño aprovechando la oportunidad de escapar.–

–¿A dónde crees que vas?. –la peli negra le dirigió su mirada enfadada al espía en la cual le lanzo su copa de vino en su cara.–

Todo el mundo se ha callado al ver esta escena.

–iiEste psicópata es un espía para robarnos los proyectos de la empresa de mi padre!. –grito a los cuatro vientos y luego se dirigió dónde estaba la rubia tendida en el suelo, mientras sus guardias hadan lo suyo en detener al sujeto.–

–Te veré hundido en la cárcel. –le miro con desprecio y su mirada se fijaba hacia la rubia mirándola con serenidad.– Tú, bailaras conmigo.

–...– la rubia totalmente confundida por lo que ha sucedido por inercia se levantó temblorosa. –

–Te enseñare a bailar. –con su fría mirada amatista le miró fijamente que al mismo tiempo sostuvo una de las manos de la rubia dejándola en su cintura y su mano izquierda quedo posada en su hombro mientras que la otra enlazo su mano junto a Yuzu. – Necesito música. –miraba al encargado de la música.–

–A-aah y-ya va Aihara-sama!. –exclamó asustado el encargado mirando cual debía poner y rápidamente se escuchó otro tono de balada.–

–¿Quién eres?, ¿Por qué me ayudaste?. –preguntaba aturdida la rubia que se dejaba llevar por instinto en el baile. –

–Tan solo hice lo que debía hacer, es mi rol. –cerro los ojos por inercia meditando por lo ocurrido. –"Esta chica no sabe quién soy, es la primera vez que me sucede esto". –vago en sus pensamientos la peli negra.–

–Iba a retirarme pero ese señor raro me detuvo... Como sea, quiero agradecerte por ayudarme. –le menciono apenada la rubia a Mei– "Ahora que me doy cuenta... nuestros vestidos son iguales!, no puede ser... solo que, el de ella es un cisne negro?...". –Pensando para sí misma quedo impresionada que desvió la mirada sonrojada. –

–No necesitas hacerlo, no me has dicho tu nombre. –abrió sus ojos y se acerco lentamente hacia a ella con curiosidad mientras danzaban.–

–N-no me dijiste quien eres. –tartamudeo y evitaba enfrentar su mirada. – C-como sea... soy Yuzu. - trago saliva sonoramente. –

–Ya veo, nos veremos en otra ocasión. –sonrió para sí misma y la balada había terminado justo a tiempo en la cual se marchó de la pista de baile dejando a una rubia desconcertada. –

–Pero, que fue eso... –miro como se marchaba la peli negra con la boca abierta. –

Todos los invitados murmurando sobre lo ocurrido que por otro lado Yuzu, se marcha de la fiesta corriendo lo que más pudo. Sus emociones de ese lugar la dejaron más confundida que al principio, su mente solo le plasmaba la imagen de aquella chica misteriosa.

"Esa chica misteriosa no puedo quitármela de mi cabeza... Quien eres en realidad..."

Y después de aquel incidente, ha pasado 10 días desde que no ha visto a la chica quien le ha salvado, de aquellas burlas en esa amarga fiesta. Desde ese entonces, Yuzu Okogi no ha logrado concentrarse, recuerda una y otra vez las palabras de la peli negra.

Es como si el suceso del baile, estuviera tan vívido aún en sus pensamientos, es algo que jamás había presenciado en su vida, hasta hoy en día.

A pesar que lleva una vida "normal", para Yuzu Okogi no lo siente, y no lo percibe de esa manera.

Desde que su padre les dio la espalda por engañarla con otra mujer, su madre decidió mudarse lejos, en un lugar donde jamás podrían reencontrarse, en hacerles daño de nuevo. Antes del engaño, Yuzu desde muy pequeña, fue testigo de cómo su madre ha sido maltratada por este. Yuzu era una inocente niña, el padre de la rubia le había encerrado en el cuarto para distraerle en ver la tv, muy curiosa e imperativa que con eso no bastaba para derrochar su energía. En la puerta del cuarto, se podría apreciar una pequeña abreviatura en el cerrojo y lo vio, desde en ese instante su madre se percató de aquello.

Una vez que el padre de Yuzu, se haya retirado de la casa estando borracho. Ume, su madre le relata lo sucedido del "porque ha pasado esto", la pequeña rubia asustada no entendía en absoluto, solamente lloraba y temblaba de miedo. Lo único que puede recordar son las palabras de su amada madre, fue que "jamás le cuentes esto a alguien, confiar en alguien en este mundo es cruel". Fue allí, donde poco a poco entendió a las malas, de cada experiencia que carga desde su vida escolar la conllevó a la soledad.

Yuzu Okogi, su presencia siempre destacaba y los niños siempre le apuntaban con el dedo, echándole la culpa de algo que ni ella misma ha cometido. Inventado rumores, le robaban sus materiales en los recreos, también sus juguetes, algunas veces le han lanzado piedras. Fue en ese instante que conoció a Taniguchi Harumi, pero poco duró la compañía por 3 años, por ende tuvo que mudarse una y otra vez en cambiarse de escuela. La rubia le contaba raramente lo sucedido a su madre sobre la escuela, Ume pasaba la escuela para que resolvieran el caso de su hija, viendo el suceso una y otra vez, Yuzu se cansó de causar molestias siempre a su madre, ella no la ve en casi todo lo que resta del día hasta que es de noche, así que le hizo frente a los niños que le molestaban armándose de valor en la cual logró callarlos. Por un lado, se sintió aliviada por un buen tiempo, para hacer amigos simplemente hacia una máscara de estar bien, siendo la divertida, carismática, alegre, energética, radiante y animando a las personas que considera importante cuando están deprimidas. Los amigos para Yuzu, son como pasar el momento de ese instante del ahora, en cada escuela era así, cada vez que le transfieren esos "amigos", jamás le contactaron uno que otro le decepcionaba, para cuando creía que podía contar con un amigo este ni le importaba, sin embargo Yuzu pareciera que fuera un perro estando detrás de estos y al darse cuenta de ello se hartó, las acciones es lo que realmente vale con eso es más que suficiente en poderse a dar a conocer su verdadera personalidad.

Haciendo muecas y entre suspiros dejo su brazo caer sobre su frente mientras se perdía vagamente entre sus pensamientos, sentada en una banca de una plaza, mirando las nubes que iban lentamente.

–Oye... Yuzu-chii, toma es tu favorita. –le señalaba con el helado de fresa que le había comprado y luego se le acerco en la mejilla.–

–iWaaa!. –exclamó levantándose de un salto al sentir el frio del helado en su cara.– Ah... ¡Me asustaste no vuelvas a hacerlo!. –llevó una de sus manos en su corazón que respiro aliviada, tomo lentamente el helado.–

–Sigues sin contarme lo sucedido en la fiesta, será que... –la miro picarona en la cual reía entre dientes.– Alguien se te a confe... –interrumpió la rubia.–

-iQue no!, tampoco es eso ah... –menciono desganada y se rasca la cabeza. – La cosa es que esa fiesta fue por un lado desagradable y por otro lado no sé cómo describirlo... –pensó mientras se comía la última parte de su helado de fresa.– Misterioso pero a la vez, mágico. –le miro algo curiosa.– ¡Además, Harumin es tu culpa!. Me dejaste plantada sin decirme nada. –hacia berrinches mientras infla sus mejillas.–

–Lo siento Yuzu-chii... –menciono nerviosa y trago saliva.– ¡Mi hermana me había llamado cuando iba en camino y si no iba, temía por mi vida misma!. –Abrazo a la rubia para consolarla.– Pero, te lo recompensare. –se separó y saco de su bolsillo 3 boletos.– Hoy iremos al parque de diversiones, ¿Qué te parece?. –infló su pecho con orgullo.–

–Siempre te sales con la tuya, espera. ¿Por qué 3 boletos?. ¡¿A quién más invitaste sin que me avisaras descarada?!. –le dijo algo temerosa que ya se preparaba para irse al infierno.–

–A Nina, está preocupada no me quiso decirme que era. –se acercó al oído de la rubia.– o quizás ya descubrió ella misma que tu le gustas -le soplo en su oído y rió.–

–¿Eh?, pero porq... –se molestó enseguida y le apretó los cachetes de la pelo castaña.– Parece que estas muuuy de buen humor bribona, por cierto. ¿A qué hora debemos irnos?. –le estiraba los cachetes.–

–jAuch!. Emm... creo que en una hora. -reviso los boletos adolorida.–

–iQué, me llamaste que viniera urgentemente que me puse lo primero que saque!. –se deprimió al verse sus ropas que no combinaban para nada.– Harumin, algún día tú vas a matarme. –le dijo deprimida.–

–iSí, es urgente!. ¡Anda ya vamos al parque mejor se nos hará tarde!. –miro el reloj de la plaza que estaban luego se colocó detrás de la rubia que la tomo de sus hombros empujándola para que caminara.– ¡Nina nos estará esperando allí, vamos a divertirnos todas juntas!. –alzó su brazo hacia arriba enérgicamente.–

Mientras tanto una peli blanca se encontraba en la entrada del parque mirando de su celular la hora ya era muy tarde y comenzaba a desesperarse...

–¡Otra vez esas dos se le hizo tarde!, sino fuera por Harumin ya me hubiera ido hace 20 minutos, tch... –refunfuñó y guardo su celular.– "Aunque, esta vez lo tengo todo planeado, tiene que salir bien... Si no, me daré por vencida." –pensó para sí misma en la cual suspiraba.–

–¡Ya estamos aquí Nina!, ¿me extrañaste?. –la peli castaña la toco de los hombros.– ¿Porque tienes esa cara?, tan grave es "ese asunto?". –la miraba más de cerca.–

–¿Eh?, ¡Haru-chii!. –la peli blanca ante ese acercamiento dio unos varios pasos atrás con nerviosismo.– Y-ya estaba que me iba de aquí. –se cruzó de brazos.–

–Lo sentimos. –la rubia se acerco a la charla– Es culpa de Harumin, ¡Como siempre avisándome a último minuto!. –exclamó molesta y recordando la ropa que traía puesta una pequeña lagrimilla recorrió por su mejilla. –

–Vamos no es para tanto. –reía muy enérgicamente.–

–Haru-chii... –susurró la peli blanca que luego la tomo de su brazo para tomar cierta distancia de la rubia.– Necesito tu ayuda pero es en privado. ¿Qué haremos con Yuzu?. –mencionó preocupada.–

–iYuzu-chii, vamos a ir a la casa embrujada!. –le guiñó el ojo a Nina y se fueron acercando a la rubia.–

–iQué cruel eres Harumin!, no iré ahí prefiero irme a la rueda de la fortuna. –se estaba yéndose por su cuenta molesta.–

–No seas tan miedosa entraremos las 3 estaremos detrás de ti, ¿no es así Nina?. -le hacía señas con sus manos para que le ayudara.–

-iSi Yuzu-chan, iremos delante de ti te lo prometo!. –le dijo sonriente.–

–Mayoría gana, así que vamos. –la peli castaña fue detrás de ella y la jalo del brazo a la fuerza. –

–iiA la casa embrujada! .

Y así fueron las tres chicas a la casa embrujada con una rubia protestando con la peli castaña, pero era un ambiente harmónico de ver a distancia, ya que hacía tiempo que no se reunían para divertirse. Entrando a la casa embrujada empezó el destino de Yuzu, sus amigas delante de ella para que se sintiera a salvo y al mismo tiempo segura, sin embargo de un parpadeo Nina y Harumin, se habían esfumado. Muy asustada la rubia grito, y corrió con todas sus fuerzas por los pasillos, que prefirió cerrar los ojos para no ver a mas fantasmas horripilantes, temía por su vida si la alcanzaban.

La rubia ya había terminado el recorrido de la casa embrujada sin embargo, aun permanece corriendo sin un rumbo, de pronto se le cruzo por el camino un bosque cerca del parque de diversiones. Poco a poco Yuzu, iba descendiendo la velocidad por el cansancio que se iba generando hasta que se tropezó, quedando perdida de donde se encontraba en un inicio.

–iAuch!, espera... iDónde estoy!. –miraba por los alrededores y después miro el cielo que ya estaba oscuro. – Ya es de noche tan pronto... –mencionó temerosa.– De una casa embrujada a un bosque que más podría pasarme ahora mismo. –suspiró resignada. –

–Nos volvemos a encontrar, Yuzu. –dijo una peli negra sentada en una banca con su voz serenamente fría en la cual su mirada está puesta en el lago que se encontraban dos cisnes.–

–T-Tu de nuevo. iPero, cómo es posible!. –le apunto con el dedo sorprendida quedando boquiabierta.–

–No me extraña que estés sola nuevamente. –la peli negra volteo a ver a la rubia.–

–Ah... eso... –estando nerviosa se dirigía hacia a Mei a paso lento. – Creo que no es mi día de suerte que digamos... –se encogió de hombros. – ¿Y qué haces tú aquí?, ¿también te perdiste?. –Se sentó al lado de ella para acompañarla. –

–Ya veo. –voltea nuevamente para ver los cisnes.–

–Oh... –quedó desconcertada por la respuesta tan corta de la peli negra que de a poco encontró con su mirada a los cisnes.– ¿Vienes todos los días a ver esos cisnes?, a mí me gustan mucho. –le dijo alegre que movía sus pies de la banca.–

–Algo así. –Aun maravillada viendo el lago que entre su ropa tema un pañuelo se lo entregó a la rubia- Se va a infectar si no lo limpias ahora. –volteó a observarla.–

–¿Esta vez me dirás tu nombre?. –la miraba esperanzaba la rubia mientras tomo el pañuelo de Mei. – No te permitiré que te vayas fácilmente. –su miraba cambio a una desafiante en la cual tomo el brazo de la peli negra.–

–No planeo hacerlo aun... –se acercó rápidamente a la rubia alzando su brazo en la cual poso su mano en el mentón de ella.– Aunque tu... –antes de terminar la frase se escucharon unos pasos que a medida se iban acercando en donde se encontraban ellas. – Otra vez... –su expresión cambio.– Tenemos que irnos de aquí ahora mismo. –se puso en pie y la miró seriamente que en sus ojos reflejaban una furia. –

–¿Por qué? , ¿Qué sucede?. –menciono algo apenada por el acercamiento de hace poco y volteó a ver el fondo del bosque y se veía unos hombres acercándose al lugar. – Mmm... ¡Ven, ocultémonos aquí!. –tomo a Mei de la mano y se fueron a unos cuantos metros más atrás de la banca ocultándose entre medio de los arbustos.–

–Esos hombres que vez allí, quieren capturarme. –habló la peli negra entre susurros para que no sea escuchada.–

–¿Es el mismo tipo?. –añadió curiosa la rubia enseguida la peli negra le negó con la cabeza en la cual le hizo señas de que hiciera silencio.–

–La señorita tampoco está por aquí, nuestro jefe se va a enfadar. ¿Qué haremos?. –unos hombres de trajes oscuros buscaban por los alrededores de donde se encontraba el lago.–

–iDebe de estar cerca de aquí!. –exclamó uno furioso pateando los arbustos.–

–Voy a buscar un poco más aquí. –otro tipo dijo mientras se aseguraba la zona en la cual estaba acercándose en donde se encontraba el par escondidas.–

–¿Y me dirás tu nombre después de esto?. –susurró un poco más elevado su tono de voz la rubia.–

–¿Eh?, parece que algo se movió de allí. –prosiguió sus pasos. –

–Calla. –la tomo del mentón y la beso para que se callara en ese transcurso un mapache salió a la luz en el camino del tipo que iba tras de Mei.–

–Así que, fuiste tú pequeño piñuelo. –el hombre le hablo al mapache y se dio la media vuelta para ir con su grupo.–

-¿Encontraste algo?. –le pregunto el hombre alto.–

–No definitivamente aquí no está la señorita, debió de irse temprano. –se encogió de hombro luego se miraron entre los tres y se marcharon lentamente.–

–Otro poco y casi nos descubren. –miraba la peli negra detenidamente entre los arbustos.–

– ... –la rubia toco sus labios muy apenada quedando su rostro enrojecido.–

–No podré irme a casa si están encima de esa zona... –dijo preocupada y disgustada. –

–Emm... estoy muy confundida. –le daba vueltas la cabeza haciendo muecas de un lado a otro.–

–¿Quieres que te bese otra vez?. –la peli negra se iba acercando nuevamente a la rubia.–

–Ah sí... digo no!. –alzo ambas manos y le cubrió su boca –

–¡Y-ya no es necesario, estoy bien ya ves!. –se puso de pie moviéndose enérgicamente con nerviosismo y notaba a la peli negra que quedó pensante de lo que va a hacer en estos instantes.–

–No te preocupes, todo estará bien puedes quedarte en mi casa por esta noche. –le tendió su mano a la peli negra. –

–Mei. –dijo en voz baja.– quedó perpleja ante esa acción de la rubia, alzo su mano tímidamente para tomarla.–

–¿Qué?. –la rubia la miro extrañada ya que no pudo oír lo que dijo la peli negra.–

–Me llamo, Mei. –se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar por la salida del bosque.–

–Sígueme.

–¿Mei?. –dijo sorprendida.– ¡Oye, no te vayas sin mí!. –fue a seguirla temerosa.–

Estaba tan oscuro, que el aspecto del bosque daba una sensación de ser más tenebroso de lo amigable que se veía por el día. Para Mei, no temía ningún inconveniente como lo reconocía al derecho y al revés, se le daba muy sencillo en desenvolverse por el camino. Y Yuzu, era todo lo opuesto, sin embargo temerosamente le seguía el paso por detrás de la peli negra agarrando de sus ropas que la rodeaba por su cintura, rasgando sus ropa con cada arbusto que se topaban por el camino, el bosque lucia como un laberinto sin fin hasta que habían llegado a su destino. Sus expresiones de cansancio dibujaba en ambas, pero fue más para la rubia en la cual cayo rendida al piso por unos instantes, por otro lado vio a la peli negra lucía preocupada por algo que observaba por los cielos.

–¿Yuzu, hoy habrá Luna llena?, si es así, debemos apresurarnos. –la peli negra en unos segundos su rostro se había consternado, rápidamente tomo el antebrazo de la rubia para marcharse.–

–"No me queda otra opción, que confiar en ella... Si actuó inapropiadamente en ese instante, cuando ocurra el cambio yo... ". –pensaba para sí misma mientras miro disimuladamente de reojo a la rubia.–

–No estoy segura de eso, creo que hoy es el último día porque lo pregu… –respondió desinteresada de ese tema iba a ponerse de pie hasta que fue impulsada por la peli negra, tomando su antebrazo con un mucha fuerza, la jalo para que llegaran pronto a su destino. –

–M-Mei… Eso duele. –entrecerró la mirada algo a dolorida, por ende miro por los alrededores para guiarla en el camino y se adelantó. –

–"Que bien, salgo de un problema y me meto en otro, creo que no tengo remedio en eso. De todas maneras no abandonare a Mei, esta vez necesita mi ayuda de seguro no me dirá nada en este momento, por lo poco que hemos hablado pero... Estaré esperando su explicación". –suspiró en silencio, mientras tomo la mano de Mei por inercia yendo uno que otro callejón para acortar el viaje.–

–¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?. –jadeaba la peli negra.–

–Una vez que lleguemos debes de encerrarme en el baño. –agacha su cabeza insegura de lo que menciono.–

–i¿QUÉ?!. –la rubia quedo atónita ante el comentario tan apagado de Mei, quedándose en frente de su destino.–

–No me queda mucho tiempo... –agacha su cabeza y sus palabras no pudo ser oídas por la rubia.–

–Sera que... –quedó pensativa por algunos segundos.–

–"¡Debe haberle llegado!, porque no me lo dijo antes". –asintió con su cabeza tomando el brazo de la peli negra, en la cual abrió la puerta delante de ella que en cosa de minutos la cerro y corrieron para ir lo más rápido al baño.–

–Yuzu... –la miro determinada. –

–Si te hago algo indebido, ¿podrías perdonarme?. Lo que sucederá ahora debes de mantenerlo en secreto. –agarró el pomo de la puerta del baño.–

–Tranquila Mei, todo lo que necesitas está allí dentro. –movió su mano agitándola de arriba y hacia abajo.–

–Siéntete en casa, estaré esperándote. –le sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse al living a sentarse.–

–Ese par volvieron a hacerme lo mismo. –la rubia saco su móvil de su short y le envió un mensaje de advertencia, a Harumin junto con Nina. –

–"Tendrán que darme una disculpa sobre todo de Harumin, de Nina se lo dejare pasar porque, no nos hemos visto desde meses..." –se había estirado perezosamente, cerró los ojos por un momento debido por el cansancio. –

–"Mei..." –alza su brazo para tocarse la comisura de sus labios, durante esos segundos recordó aquel baile.– "Porqué me has besado tan repentinamente... ".

–Sentirme en casa... Hace años que no escuchaba esas palabras... –susurró para si misma y se sostuvo en el lavamanos cabiz baja.–

En esos instantes, se da inicio la metamorfosis de cada Luna llena.

Mei, comenzó a temblar. Un brillo va recorriendo por los alrededores de sus ropas cambiándose por arte de magia a una más oscuras y desgastadas, sus zapatos de tacones a unas botas que parecían usadas por muchos años. Un sombrero con punta que decaía hacia abajo, su piel delicada con deterioros en su rostro, como si fuera una muñeca a punto de romperse, sin embargo su piel blanca se torna a un tono verde oscuro que la invadió de pie a cabeza. El propósito de Mei, de quedarse encerrada en el baño hasta que amanezca, es el único método en la cual invalida sus poderes de su magia como una bruja, no es malvada más bien fue maldecida por culpa de su madre, estando ya muerta desde muchos años atrás. Mei, es una persona muy reservada no confía en los demás, esa es su razón del porque les trata mal, ella no muestra sus verdaderas emociones ante a las personas.

Y convirtiéndose en una bruja, eso se expone a la luz, sus verdaderas intenciones.

–"¡Quiero salir de aquí!". –agarró desesperada el pomo de la puerta pero está cerrada que empezó a patearla.–

–¿Qué fue ese sonido?. –la rubia despertó de su trance y vio el reloj. –

–Mei, aún no ha salido... Será mejor ir a verla. –se levantó del sofá para ir al baño sintiéndose temerosa con cada paso que daba.–

– "Algo me dice que cambiara todo... Es extraño. Debe de ser una tontería". –la rubia asentía para ella misma mientras caminaba con algo más de seguridad hacia al baño, toma el pomo de la puerta. –

–Está cerrada. –menciono en voz baja. –

– "Claro que lo iba a estar, si Mei, necesita su privacidad". –alza su brazo y se rasca su cabeza.–

– "Le quitare el seguro, por si acaso". –le quito el seguro, se dio la media vuelta para ir de nuevo al sofá.–

–Ese sonido. –susurró para sí misma la peli negra que yacía en el suelo, ya rendida hasta que se reincorporo de pie, abre la puerta del baño de golpe. –

–iAl fin soy libre!. –grita al salir del baño, de pronto empezó a respirar profundamente. –

–iQué demonios fue eso!. –se dio la media vuelta, y ve un atuendo negro por lo que trago saliva aterrada quedando perpleja, ante un ser desconocido ante sus ojos. –

–Pero, primero debo de agradecerte Yuzu, desde que nos vimos por primera vez sentía que... – comentaba sus planes hasta que su mirada se fijó en un punto fijo, en el cual se encontraba la rubia, Mei se dirigió hacia a ella con elegancia.–

–"Se está acercando. ¡Qué hago!". –la rubia rodo los ojos aún lado a otro hasta que vio un objeto que podía lanzárselo para lograr alejarla por un instante. –

–"La foto de Harumin y Nina. Vaya el karma me ama". –la foto que colgaba la pared lo tomo rápidamente y se lo lanza para huir del lugar. –

–Yuzu, necesito que me escu... –fue interrumpida por un objeto que le había lanzado la rubia, fácilmente lo esquivo agitando su mano apareció su varita diciendo. –

– _Gelaverit…_ –pronuncia en un idioma raro, haciendo que aparezca su magia en congelar el cuadro.–

–Que complicada me has salido. –sonrió para ella misma yendo al lugar que se había escondido Yuzu.–

–iQué le has hecho a Mei!. –al ver a la bruja, fue con todo en lanzarle cojines los jarrones costosos de su madre, algunos muebles entre otras cosas.–

–¡Respóndeme!. –desesperada ya iba a levantar el televisor para lanzárselo. –

–No te lo perdonare, si les has hecho daño. –le miraba desafiante esperando su respuesta. –

–Soy yo. –fue interrumpida nuevamente por la tormenta de cosas que le arrojaba la rubia como si se tratara un partido. –

– "Ahora entiendo porque tengo que aplicar mi manera estricta de hacer las cosas tch". –rodo los ojos, al mismo tiempo saca su varita y la agita recitando. –

– _Omnia quae in hac domo in alium orbem terrarum iter_. – el hechizo hizo que todos los objetos de la casa desaparecieran, inclusive el televisor que tenía la rubia en sus brazos, poco a poco se iba acercando hacia a ella. –

–¿Qué ha pasado?... Todas las cosas de pronto desaparecieron... –miro a su alrededor y cayo incrédula al piso. –

–¿Quién eres?... –pregunta temerosa. –

–¿Puedes escucharme primero, antes de arrojarme cosas peligrosas?. –la peli negra comenta molesta mientras se arreglabas su sombrero negro. –

–Soy Mei, es hora de que… –fue interrumpida nuevamente por la rubia por su grito. –

–iESO ES IMPOSIBLE, TU NO ERES MEI!, la Mei que yo conocí es... –agacho su cabeza recordando los recuerdos que paso a su lado por esos días-

–Te enseñare a bailar. –la mira serenamente que tendió su mano. –

–"Esas palabras". –Yuzu quedo estupefacta al mirarle, de pronto su corazón comenzó a acelerarse de la misma manera cuando conoció a la peli negra, en el baile–

–"No entiendo… Si es Mei, ¿Por qué se ve tan anciana?... No sé, si esa es la palabra para ese aspecto tan desagradable". –se sonrojo y desvió su mirada que al mismo tiempo rechaza su mano para reincorporarse en estar de pie. –

–Necesito pruebas. Si no las hay, quiero que te alejes de mí. –dio unos cuantos pasos atrás hasta que se sintiera segura. –

–No hay necesidad de eso. –teniendo en mente en que la rubia no iba aceptar tan fácil, eso provoco que sonriera de manera burlesca en acercarse en pasos lentos hacia Yuzu. –

–Sabes, desde que viniste a ese baile nunca quite mi vista en ti, eres más interesante de lo que pensaba. –acorralo a la rubia en una pared y se acercó para acariciarle su mejilla. –

–Todos saben quién soy yo. Sin embargo tú, sigues sin saberlo. –se inclinó para susurrarle en su oído de lo anterior, su mirada cambia siendo con algo de malicia esperando su respuesta. Nuevamente tendió su mano para que tome su petición en bailar. –

–¿Eh?. –al retroceder cada paso se quedó sin espacio, estando en una situación en apuros, desvía su mirada al sentir su mano en su mejilla, le invadió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo, iba a empujarla pero ese susurro proveniente de Mei, hizo que bajara su guardia por lo que provocó en su rostro quede completamente roja, permaneció en silencio sin poder responderle por un tiempo. –

–"¡S-sigue siendo insistente en que b-baile con e-ella!. Si lo hago... ¿Me hará daño?... ¿Qué pasara?..." –trago saliva aun meditando sobre que iba a hacer hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. –

–Si bailo contigo no me harás daño, ¿no?. –pregunta asustada. –

–No, es más quiero agradecerte por lo que hiciste en esta noche. –dio un paso para tomar su mano y jalarla contra ella misma a una distancia al igual que la balada de esa fiesta. –

– _Memorándum de autumni_ _._ –y comenzó a escucharse su canción favorita. –

–Con que era eso... –al escuchar las palabras de la bruja Mei se sintió más aliviada, se dejó llevar por ella. –

–"Aun tengo muchas preguntas y dudas, del porque sigue de ese aspecto... Pero, esta sensación... es la misma, pero su personalidad pareciera que como decirlo... Mmm..." –mientras danzaba con la peli negra segura meditando cual era la palabra. –

–¿Mei?. –menciona dudosa. –

–¿Qué sucede Yuzu?. –se detuvo en bailar y la mira dudosa-

–"Es como lo sospechaba... Es más asertiva antes de que se convirtiera en algo raro." –le sonríe a la peli negra sintiéndose nerviosa. –

–¿Yuzu, te gustaría hacer algo esta noche?. –le pregunta seriamente. –

– _Hiberent memorándum de autumni._ –la música se ha detenido, y se dirige a una ventana cerca del living. –

–Que agradable esta la brisa de esta noche. –dijo algo nostálgica–

–No... Me siento agotada que solo quiero descansar. –dijo la rubia toda somnolienta que se fue a sentarse en el piso del suelo, mientras bostezaba. –

–¿Algo que anhelas ver?. –insistía, hasta que cumpla su objetivo con la rubia. –

–¿Y qué harás, si te lo digo?. –le pregunta cansada. –

–Llevarte a ello. –le dijo Mei con una voz suave. –

–No creo que puedas llevarme a mi deseo, se necesita de una persona sin eso, mi deseo no estaría completo. –desvió la mirada un poco apenada. –

–A-Además no se p-puede cumplir así que, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. –agita su mano de arriba y hacia abajo estando nerviosa. –

–¿Qué es exactamente?. – su sed de curiosidad la estaba consumiendo y fue sentarse al lado de la rubia, mirándole de cerca. –

–P-pues... Ver los fuegos artificiales con la persona que me g... –fue interrumpida por la peli negra.–

–¿Eso es?, ven conmigo. –la tomo de su brazo a la fuerza, salieron del living por la ventana tomando antes con su mano libre, su sombrero que se convirtió en una escoba flotante y se sienta en ella también, haciendo que la rubia hiciera lo mismo. –

–Kehr, llévame al techo de esta casa. –le ordeno a su escoba, haciendo que esta fuera velozmente al lugar de destino. –

–¿Eh?, espera es con la persona que g... –miro aterrada saliendo del segundo piso de su casa que extrañamente se monte en una escoba sin pudiendo retractarse de nada, demasiado asustada sosteniendo de la cintura de la peli negra sin saber en iba su curso. –

–Tranquilízate solo estaremos arriba del techo de tu casa. –movió su escoba hacia arriba para posicionarse en un lugar para acomodarse hasta que vio una antena y le dio una idea, debajo de su manga izquierda saco su varita y la convirtió en una banca. –

–Ve tu primero, Yuzu. –se colocó junto a su escoba en la banca para que pudiera bajarse. –

–iQUÉ!, ¡espera porque estaremos en el techo, hace mucho frio!. –estornuda, y su mirada quedo hipnótica en como Mei convertía las cosas en otros objetos. –

–¿Cómo hiciste eso?, ¿Sera que estoy sonando?... –la rubia confundida se pellizco su mejilla luego con su pie toco la banca para ver si era segura después para si luego sentarse. –

–Antes de que empiece... –respiro profundamente teniendo su varita a su alcance. –

–Me he convertido en una bruja, cada Luna llena mi apariencia cambia por completo esto es algo que llevo desde mi nacimiento. Más bien... es una maldición que tengo. –agachó su cabeza por algunos segundos apretando su puno con enfado, luego mira a Yuzu con determinación. –

–M-Mei... –posa su mirada en la peli negra quedando pensativa por la situación que se encontraba, por lo que decidió abrazarla. –

–Debió de ser doloroso durante todo este tiempo, ¿no es así?... Sé que es repentina toda esta situación, pero a pesar de todo estaré aquí para ti. – reconforto a la peli negra, después le toma de sus hombros para hacerle saber que puede contar con ella para lo que sea. –

–... –Mei, no se esperaba que algo así proviniera de alguien y más de la rubia, así que quedo en silencio, agito su varita mágica que destila un polvo brillante haciendo que aparezcan fuegos

artificiales. –

–"Esto es inesperado, más de lo que calcule". –pensó para sí misma dudosa, veía a la rubia sonrientemente alegre por los fuegos artificiales. –

–iQué hermosos colores!, ¡nunca había visto esto en asiento de primera fila!. –le brillaban sus ojos maravillada al ver el espectáculo, de pronto se le ocurrió sacar de su chaqueta un llavero de un oso, en la cual tomo las manos de Mei y se la obsequia. –

–Puedes quedártelo, lo obtuve en el parque de diversiones cuídalo bien eh, se llama Anthoniko. –enseguida tomo al oso, haciendo que este se moviera.-

–Mei-chan, serás mi dueña espero que me cuides mejor que mi antigua dueña. –le dijo con una voz rara para el oso por ende rio y luego se lo volvió a entregar a la peli negra enseguida suspiro volteando a ver los fuegos artificiales. –

–Era de esperarse estando en el techo de tu casa se puede admirar la vista m... –fue interrumpida por la rubia en la cual abrió sus ojos como platos sorprendiéndole ante el gesto. –

–G-gracias... –quedo observando el oso que sostenía en sus manos, se mantuvo pensativa durante un tiempo y sus orejas se habían puesto rojas, sin que la rubia pudiese notarlas. –

Así transcurriendo el tiempo de una manera sorpresiva quedando en silencio por parte de ambas con una mirada en la cual se puede apreciar por aquel destello radiante por la Luna, poco a poco la enérgica rubia quedando en el hombro de Mei, ya muy exhausta durmiendo con un gesto muy divertido, cayéndole su propia baba por su boca hacia abajo. La bruja, no dudo en llevarla a su habitación, así que llamo a su escoba "Kehr" para que le ayudase a ir nuevamente hacia la ventana del living. Cargándola en sus brazos con cuidado, sin emitir ningún ruido era un desafío para la peli negra, mientras buscaba la habitación de la rubia dudaba de quedarse o irse.

–"Sin embargo, debo quedarme no hay nadie en casa. Es muy tranquilo, de esta manera". –miraba a una rubia durmiendo en su cama de su propia habitación, mientras que por otro lado la peli negra cabeceaba tratando de batallar contra el sueño, estando sentada en una silla. –

Comenzó amanecer y Mei había despertado para marcharse de la casa de Yuzu, dejándole una sorpresa para cuando se despertara. Estando en su limosina a gusto, admiraba el oso que le había dado anoche.

–Señorita, no la he visto en toda la tarde tampoco por la noche, ¿Sucedió algo?. –pregunto el chofer preocupado. –

–Tuve inconvenientes por parte de nuestro "amigo", sabes a quien me refiero, Jack. –menciona molesta con un sarcasmo que se percibía en los aires. –

–¿Ha planeado algo para castigarlos?, estuvo años en la cárcel hasta que misteriosamente alguien encubrió al señor Amemiya durante el juicio. –le comento viendo a Mei en el retrovisor de la limosina. –

–No estoy de humor para ello, ¿le llevaste las gardenias junto con la dedicatoria a la dirección que te pedí?. –preguntó algo ansiosa al chofer.–

–Sí, señorita en este momento deberían haber llegado a su destinatario.

–Gracias, Jack. –cerró los ojos que en ese momento pudo apreciar una sonrisa tenue en la cual cayo dormida. –


End file.
